


Bandstuck

by Athon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athon/pseuds/Athon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people seek success. Sometimes for the money, sometimes for the fame.<br/>But others do it for their dreams. Those seek success not as their main objective, but as a consequence for a good job.<br/>These four adolescents fight for the later, each one seeking their individual dreams... But all have the same goal.<br/>"With Karkat Vantas on the drums, Gamzee Makara on the bass, Dave Strider on the guitars and myself, John Egbert as the vocals... WE. ARE. SKAIA!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work is dedicated to my friends, who never ever let me give up from my dreams =)  
> Anyway, this is my first time trying to write something, so don't restrain yourselves, throw every criticism you have at me =)  
> Other than that, have fun reading, I hope it's entertaining enough.

It was addictive - the deep rumble of the bass followed by the loud, twangy cries of an electric guitar. Combined with the fast-paced rhythm beaten into the drums and the lyrics that sprang forth from the vocalist's parted lips, made the lingering stench of smoke and old sweat contained inside that cramped garage almost bearable. But even that couldn’t help the groan and loud complain from the drummer.

"What the fuck have you asshats been doing? This doesn't even sound remotely as anything we have been trying to play for weeks!" the grey figure behind the drum set sighed, resulting in cringes from the rest of the party and and a glare - he thought it was a glare - from behind the round rims of Dave's shades, “It is almost as if you dumbfucks want us to flop tonight!”

"Yes, Karkat, that is EXACTLY what we want." Dave replied easily as he leaned against his mic stand, plucking against the cords of his red guitar, "Because it's obviously not because you fucking keep interrupting us every five minutes to tell us about how we all suck horse balls."

"Sheesh dudes, relaaaaaaax." The heavy and slow voice from the bassist came from nowhere to cut short the incoming rant. "We're going to play some motherfucking MIRACLES today, like we always do." Gamzee punctuated his sentence with a long drag of his cigarette and a puff of smoke. “You sure you don’t want some of my stuff? It’s like you’re a pile of nerves nowadays.”

The drummer opened his mouth once more, raising his index finger. But before he could utter any other word, the singer finally decided it was time to talk. “Gamzee is right, Karkat! We are more than ready to show them who’s boss! It’ll be just like in a movie. All the glam, all the lights when we enter in stage and play in the best show these people will ever see!” His voice was spirited and happy, the joy of playing with his best friends heavy on his words. “But maybe I was a bit stupid to call for a rehearsal today… We’re all nervous, aren’t we?”  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time, Egbert. But we couldn’t predict that Mr. ‘can’t handle the expectation’ here would act like a whining bitch who’s taken a beating from a giant elephant dong dildo.”  
“FUCK YOU, STRIDER, AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR. FUCK. YOU.” Karkat threw his sticks away in a horrid attempt against the almost white haired guitarist head. It was dodged with a simple head tilt and the laziest arch of an eyebrow one could hope to see. “Really now Vantas? That is the best you can do?” So much irony in a single place.  
“So, what are you still doing here? I thought that as soon as the rehearsal was done you would go home to let your ‘cool bro’ fuck you with all the kinds of plush dolls he has. Isn’t that what you spend all day waiting for?”  
“Yes Vantas, obviously that's all I wait for. Otherwise I would be freaking out like you just because your ex is going to be watching you swing your arms like a mentally displaced monkey.”  
"Fuck no that's not why I'm worried!" Karkat was about to throw his drumsticks when he realized he'd already done so. "Besides don't you have your own girl to worry about? And since Pyrope can't see you, MAYBE YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON PLAYING LIKE A HALF-COMPETENT WRIGGLER."

Dave... sputters. Really, like a strangled noise following by some completely not cool coughs. “W-what the FUCKING HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING KARKAT? You’re the one who’s still head over heels with her!”  
"Do I have to fucking spell it out to you?" Karkat sneered, "It's obvious you and Terezi are more than just shitty Moirails. I fucking swear, every time she opens her mouth it's 'DAVE IS SO AWESOME!' 'LOOK AT WHAT DAVE JUST SENT ME! IT TASTES SOOOOO~ GOOD!'" or some other bullshit like that."

Dave was simply frozen into place, his mouth opening and closing like a fish maw. John, however only blinked. “But Jade said you two had never broken up… So I thought… You’re not cheating on my sis, are you Dave?”  
"He wouldn't have the courage to cheat on her, John." Ice cold daggers, digging directly on the brain of the occupants of the garage. "I would kill him if he even tried."  
"Shit Lalonde, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well SOMEONE has to keep you four in check so you're not always at each other's throats." she replied easily. "By the way, John, you were a bit sharp during that last bit. Try working on that. Also, Dave, it would be better if you closed your mouth. The flies are starting to get interested.”

"Yeah, well... I was doing it to be ironic." Dave coughed and Rose sneered. “Sure, brother. I believe you.”

"Would you stop fucking calling me that? I have enough sibling trouble as it is." Dave muttered.

John was quiet for the entirety of the conversation, looking towards the floor. Gamzee noticing that gently slid towards friend, gently passing his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Still shaken up eh?" The lack of answer was all the tallest of the band members needed to pull his blue eyed friend in a tight embrace. "Shit, man. I know it hurts like a motherfucking bitch but it's already time for you to kick it in the fucking nuts. She wouldn’t want you to clam up like a bitchtits hermit crab in its shell."

He nodded dumbly, raising his head towards the young blonde by the door frame, his eyes still out of focus. “I… really thought we were forever…But at the same time… I could never guess what she was thinking… I could never know… what she really wanted.” Rose didn’t seem to notice the look as occupied as she was ripping her brother a new one. A big, green, plushy one.

“But even so, brother. She might not love you like THAT. But she still loves you. She’s your friend, one of the best. And she’ll get really sad if you don’t give us your trademark goofy smile.” The troll’s big hand reaches up to John’s messy hair, gently stroking it. “Even Karkat is worried about your funk. And you know how he is. To get him to show his feelings is the same as asking Jegus for a motherfuckin’ miracle.”  
John simply smiled sadly in response. Gamzee frowned for a moment, then turned to the rest of the group, "Hey, since practice is interrupted anyway, why we all don’t take five? I need a Faygo refill, anyway."  
The suggestion was met with a cry of "FUCKING FINALLY" from one way too happy drummer and a simple "Whatever" from Dave. Rose finally turned her gaze to her ex-boyfriend, only to find him and Gamzee already leaving their improvised studio. “Damn it John… I really didn’t mean to…”

The blue eyed boy cringed under the glare of the sun, causing Gamzee to chuckle a bit. “Come, we’ll get you a Faygo and then you can finally get all this bad junk away from your heart, man. You’ve kept it there long enough.”

“I… really dunno what to say. It all happened so fast…” John let out a small sob, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. “We… were close to a year together… My pa gave me the ring Nanna used… I got us a reservation in an expensive restaurant… And when I was going to tell her about my plans for the big day… she simply said we couldn’t be together anymore…” A big sob and a huge shudder from the boy, his voice heavy from the unshed tears. “She was so cold… she didn’t even… look me in the eye when she said it…”

“That’s rough, man." Gamzee gave his friend a reassuring squeeze, the duo finally reaching the ice box in the yard, from where the young troll retrieved two identical looking bottles. “Here, take a drink, relax your mind and throw it all out.”

In no conditions to complain, John simply chugged down the drink. “She hasn’t looked me in the eye since that day. I mean… she hasn’t even TALKED to me in the last four months! And it’s not due to me not trying either! She’s been literally avoiding me like the plague! Did I really do something THAT awful?”

“Dun’ thin’ so, brah” Gamzee’s answer was muffled by another cigarette appearing on his mouth. “Lalonde isn’t one to beat around the bush. If the problem was you, she would probably have thrown it all on the table.”  
“Hmm… Maybe you’re right…” The vocalist finally sighed his defeat, nodding. “I’ll… get better! I’ll defeat all this sadness and sing my hearts out tonight! AND KICK SOME ASS!” One could easily see John was doing his damn better to look tough, even if the feel tears streaming down his face and his smile looked really out of place.

“That’s the attitude! Show them who’s the boss! Show everybody how much of a baddas the Vocalist from Skaia is!” Gamzee agreed wholeheartedly, his support welcomed by the sad boy.  
“I… really feel like today’s the night. We are not just some small cover garage band. We have our fans… we released our own indie album…” John stood up, killing his sugary beverage in one long drink. “But this night. THIS NIGHT!! We will take our first big step towards our dream! We will show our music to the world!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear, Egbert.” The corners of Dave’s mouth were curved into the ghost of a smile as he sat down between John and Gamzee, his own cigarette between his fingers. “No more whining, we’ll just go out there and play everything we know.”

“No girls to distract us. Nothing but the music and our dream. Wasn’t it what we promised when we got together?” the fourth member’s loud voice completed the chorus, his approval written on his face. “

The four of them smiled, their fists meeting in a powerful fistbump. “We will touch everyone’s hearts!” “YEAH!” “HELL YEAH.” “HELL FUCKING YEAH!”

Hidden in the shade, Rose Lalonde couldn’t help but smile. She had hurt him far more than she could forgive herself for… But at least he was in good hands…

= =

“The house is bursting man!” Even Dave couldn’t contain the excitement as he entered the changing room. “The last guys weren’t anything amazing but they managed to get some reaction from the crowd. We’ll have to show them what real rock’n’roll is.”

“You talk as if you knew what it meant, Striderfag.”

"Oh, stuff it in your pail you grey little twit." Dave retorted easily.

“Wow… I should really expect you to descend into the realms of nasty and disgusting, shouldn’t I?”

“Alright guys, now isn’t the time to be thinking about filling pails or whatever!” John finally emerged from the same door Dave had came from just a few moments ago. “Our time has come and we will rock as hard as we can!”

"Right. Let's do this motherfucking thing." the bassist crooned in his ever-drawling accent. "We're going to rock the motherfuck OUT."

They were geared for war, psyched up as such. The glare of the holophotes didn’t even made them cringe. A thumbs up from their heterochromatic friend was all they needed to start. Dave’s powerful chords sliced violently through the noise of the crowd. The rumble from Gamzee brought their attention and before they were prepared, Karkat laid down the fast paced beat of their opening number. The crowd exploded and John rode on their energy. By the time the lyrics finally started, John already had each and every person in that club singing with him.

By their third song, no one could keep still, dancing, singing and cheering with each turn of the drums, each chord of the guitar, each deep rumble of the bass. At his solos, Dave would casually step forward, his fingers caressing his guitar as one would touch his lover, its beautiful cries causing every girl in the crowd to squeal and swoon and wish to be the one.

When the fifth stopped by, Karkat was already shirtless, Gamzee’s wife beater was basically transparent and Dave had his button up shirt open. John however seemed unfazed, his hair matted against his head, his skin glittening with sweat… But he didn’t stop, running through the stage, singing and calling to the crowd, not even once stopping more than a few seconds.

When that song was over, their break was signaled. John sighed in relief as they quickly withdrew to the backstage. “W-wow! I never thought I’d see the day when we would get everyone to sing with us like that!”

“You’re doin’ the best motherfucking job ever, bro.” Gamzee chuckled, quickly chugging down Faygo like it was water. “We got every damn motherfuckin’ bitch in this place squealing our names.”

Dave just smiled, tending to his girl with great affection, while Karkat unceremoniously dropped the contents of a water bottle on his head. “Stop kissing that guitars of your Strider. It’s starting to get disgusting.” “You could stop whinning just this once in your life, couldn’t you?”

“Break iis over guyss. Time go there and kick ssome asss.” A certain voice with a lot of lisp signaled and John smiled. Leading the band back into stage, he shouted at the microphone. “WE ARE SKAIA! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO US TODAY!” The crowd cheered wildly, screaming their various cries of devotion to one (or all) of the band mates. There was screaming and chanting and some people removing articles of clothing... all-in-all, the crowd was still pumped. “We are thankful for being here today and we’ll keep doing our best to give you guys the show of your lives! But first things first! Presenting the coolest guitarist of all, the second most ironic man in the world… DAVE STRIDER!” The white haired boy rose his fist, a small nod being all what the crowd got and even that wasn’t enough to lower their enthusiasm “On the bass, the man that keeps us together and jack of a thousand trades… GAMZEE MAKARA!” “HOOOOOOOOOONK!” The crowd cheered as they laughed and John stepped to the side. “Let’s not forget the band founder and the slave driver that whipped us into shape! KARKAT VANTAS!”

After one more round of applause and cheering, Dave took the microphone, his sunglasses gleaming. “And last but not least… The man who kept our dream burning and brought us all here tonight… our vocalist and leader… JOHN EGGBERT!” The crowd exploded and capitalizing on the cue, the band started again with much more oomph then before. And one would never believe that the frontman on that stage was the same crying just a few hours before… Each beat, every cheer and every sharp note the young man sung seemed to come directly from his heart, John never once giving less than his best.  
And the crowd found it was good.

= =

And from somewhere in the club, a shadowy person simply sipped on his drink, eyes set on stage. He wiped the sweat on his brow and face, a toothy smile emerging on his face. He reached for his cellphone, thumbing the small buttons with utter care.  


\-- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling - caligulasAquarium [CA] --

  


CT: D --> I have found it

  


CT: D --> Someone we can use

  


CT: D --> I mean

  


CA: finally

  


CA: it took you long enough

  


CT: D --> I am sorry sir

  


CT: D --> It is a STRONG guess

  


CT: D --> But I am pretty sure we’ll be able to use them all

  


CT: D --> No e%ceptions

  


CA: good

  


CA: real good wwork for a stupid land dwweller

  


CA: caham

  


CA: i mean

  


CA: for a good employee

  


CT: D --> I pay no mind sir

  


CT: D --> You are just doing e%actly what is asked from the higher castes

  


CT: D --> Taking command of those with lower b100d

  


CT: D --> I am sweating now

  


CT: D --> Where are my towels

  


CT: D --> Anyway

  


CT: D --> I’ll keep watch on them and report any other news

  


CA: you do that

  


CA: i wwill make sure our president knowws about the newws

  


CT: D --> Yes sir  


\-- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling - caligulasAquarium [CA] --


	2. She's the one they call Doctor Feelgood / I Can't Quit You Babe

## Side A: She’s the one they call Doctor Feelgood

Some people say waking up with the first few wisps of sunlight was the best way of having a nice day. The headache on John’s head disagreed rather soundly, expressing its opinion as soon as light touched his closed eyes. The boy had no idea where he was or what he had done on the prior day. There was this raw, sore feeling on his throat and he felt his stomach swirl and move on its own. He had somehow slept only on his jeans and the place he was smelt of smoke and something else that reminded him of clowns. He hated clowns.

His trip in the unknown room in the unknown house lead him to a strange corridor on a house that was WAY too tidy.

         “Good morning, sunray! How does it feel waking up on the first day of the rest of your life?” The loud voiced greeting only made the boy cringe, his hand moving to his head on a feeble attempt to make the ringing stop. “Ow… my bad, didn’t expect you to be hungover…”

         The source of the apology was right in front of him, still clad on the same wifebeater and large cargo pants. “I didn’t see you drinking in the party… You seemed to be really distracted with that crazy bitch that latched on you, hehe…” Another drag from a half spent cigarette and the tall youth chuckled. “But maaan… those were some motherfucking MIRACLES you sung yesterday.”

         “Really? I can’t even remember who I am right now…”  He made a face, still trying to focus his friend’s face. “Do you have any coffee? I could use some right now…”

         Gamzee chuckled, moving out of the door way and motioning for John to pass. “Yeah, there is some on the jar. I made some pie too, but it’s still cooling.”

         The kitchen, as the rest of the house, was kept at an unhealthy state of tidiness. The only safespot seemed to be the table in a pleasant state of mess, complete with a used cup and a cooling pie. John was happy to ignore it all in favor of simply downing a cup of black coffee. No sugar at all.  “BLUH! Who the hell said this was good for hangovers!?”

         “Everybody, bro. Every-fucking-body.” Gamzee sat down by John’s side, quietly propping his legs on the table. The blue eyed boy only answered three cups later. “Sorry to ask but… I have no idea of where we are…”

        “At my home brah. You were in no conditions to even try getting home, so I brought you back with me. It was kinda hard though, you kept squirming and calling me a rapist or something like that.”

         A facepalm later John mumbled an apology, coughing quite sheepishly. “Sorry for bothering you… Did I… do anything else?”

         Gamzee stared at John for a long moment, before shaking his head and smiling. “You talked with Rose. Dunno what about, but you seemed really happy after it. She seemed to be relieved too, so I guess it was something good.”

         John recovered some of his brightness, a small smile creeping on his mouth. “Really?! Now I’m really sad I can’t remember what she told me… but if we started to talk again it’s okay!” Another cup of coffee went down with no complains and when he was thinking of getting up, Gamzee pulled him back down, cutting a piece of the pie and placing it in front of him. “I hope you like apples.”

         John blinked, slowly taking some of the pie in his mouth. He let it mingle for a bit, before devouring the slice with incredible speed. “Thish ish delishioush.”

         “Haha, relax bro. There’s more motherfucking pie from where that came from!” He licks his fingers, having just finished one slice himself. “So, think you’re free this afternoon?” The troll pushes the tray and knife forward, making sure John is free to get some for himself

         Not one to look a gift in the eyes, the human youth attacked another slice before one could even blink. "I think so, yeah... Why?"

         "I... need to get some stuff with a friend of mine in downtown and I thought that maybe you could come over with me."

         "Uhm... yah, ffure," John replied through a mouthful of pie.

         Gamzee sighed in relief, running his long fingers through his own messy hair. "Damn, thank you mate. I hate going there alone, place's a real dump, dunno how one could live there... Gives me the creeps when I have to go there alone."

         "Waai..." John paused as he swallowed his current mouthful, "Exactly who's house are we going to?"

         "A gal I met a looong time ago, when my father still came around from time to time." He shrugged. "Need to get some stuff I asked her to get for me."

         "Oh... okay!"

         "Thanks again, bro."

         "Mm-hmm!" John smiled as he bit another piece of the heaven-pie.

          "You can finish eating and do your stuff. I'll just make some calls and then you can tell me when we can go."

         "Ookie!" John nodded again, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face.

         A few more minutes and a whole pie gone later, the duo is already on the move, Gamzee on the wheel of his simple two-seat car. John had a strange pair of shades on his face, cringing every time the light got even a bit stronger. The trip didn't really take a long time, but one couldn't help but shiver at the massive mood shift when they got closer to the... least favorable parts of town.

         Dirt and grime seemed to cover every inch of the sidewalk as well as trash bags and homeless dogs. The people looked unhappy and the air was dirty with smog, which almost made John choke on his breath. They came across one or two bums and noticed not one but many small robberies happening on the dark alleys.

         “I told you this wasn’t a pretty place, bro.” Gamzee muttered as they parked directly in front of a dilapidated building. “Stick close to me and try not to talk to anyone alright? The less misunderstandings the better.”

         "R-right." John nodded as he stepped over... either a really frayed bag or some sort of uncared for animal. "Exactly how far is this place...?"

         He points to the old building with his thumb, finally getting down from the car with caution, eyeing their surroundings suspiciously. "Come, I don't want to spend lots of time in this motherfuckin' place."

         John scurried to his side and both walked with large steps towards the entrance. And to his surprise... the inside wasn't even a bit better than the outside. Broken furniture and a pair of fleeing kids (At least he thought they were children) where the most impressive sight. Gamzee took the lead again, passing directly through the elevators, toward the stairs. "You won't want to ride on that thing. I spent a whole quota of my daily miracles to escape that motherfuckin’ deathtrap once. Not a pleasant experience."

         Eight hundred or so steps and a lot of whining later, they reached the second floor. All the doors looked the same, the only difference being on the small number plaques. The one they wanted, 808, was localized near the end of the long corridor, the eighth door to be exact. Gamzee motioned for John to wait, making sure he was quiet. Only then he knocked with the back of his hand, the loud noise of flesh on wood reverberating through the entire corridor.

        Almost eight minutes passed without reaction and when the human boy was preparing to raise his voice, an aggressive shout came from within. “Who’s there?!” He heard something else, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

         “It’s me, chica. I told you I was coming, didn’t I? Just like you told me to.” Gamzee voice was cautious, with a little tinge of what seemed to be fear.

         “Yeah, I can see you but, who is the other twerp? You didn’t sell me to the police, did you? Because if you did I’m going to haunt your fucking fat ass in the afterlife!”

         “Don’t worry girl, he’s a motherfuckin’ friend! Fuck man, I’ve known you since I was a little grub, you think I would sell you like that?” Gamzee raised his hands showing his peaceful intentions, stepping away from the door to let John into view. Poor boy wasn’t taking it so well, looking pale and shivering in fear.

         “Okay… One step away from the door, both of you.” The command is obeyed almost promptly, the tall troll actually having to pull John away, the boy was frozen in place. “Gooooooood.” And as soon as the door opened, John was treated to one of the prettiest sights on his life. The woman behind it was easily as tall as him but the similarities ended there. She possessed a much better looking face, with thin, round traces. Her beautiful lips were full and incredibly kissable. Her long eyelashes framed the most bizarre and incredible eyes he had ever seen, the left one being normal but right one having **SIX** pupils! Her eyebrows were thin, completing her looks and her hair was bushy and messy but somehow managed to frame her face perfectly at the same time it reached her waist. On this note he noted her black shirt with the design of a scorpion and further down her blue cotton kni-

         **_CLICK_**

         “Oy oy oy chica! Put that thing away! We came in motherfuckin’ peace, got it? Peace!” He raises his hands instinctively, his eyes as wide as platters.

         “… You aren’t with them, are you Gamz honey? You aren’t with those green vested bastards, are you?” Her tone was sickingly sweet, her right arm still hidden behind her back, as she stared at John’s friend with her different eyes.

         “… You got yourself involved with the damn Felt!? Are you fucking loca, chica?! By making enemies with them you’re diving in a goddamn mob war!”

         The female troll **laughed** , throwing her head back as her whole body shook. “Let’s just say that with Lady Luck on your side, it doesn’t matter what enemies you make.” She turned her back, allowing John to take a glimpse of the big, gleaming gun she had behind her back. And something else that seemed to be really plump and soft. “You came to get your stuff, right? I hope you brought the money.”

         “Of course chica. I wouldn’t be crazy to try and pull any stupid moves around you. I know exactly what kind of things you can do.”

         “They don’t call me spiderbitch for nothing after all.” She stepped inside, motioning for both to follow her. Her house was the polar opposite of Gamzee’s being a center of mess and disorder. And the blue eyed boy was SURE he saw something moving around in the corner.  It also wasn’t that big, being having only a single room which doubled as bedroom and living room, a kitchen and a small and tight bathroom.

         “Put your things down anywhere and throw yourselves in the couch or something. I’ll be back in a few.” She disappeared inside the bathroom and John could finally sigh in relief.

         “She’s… quite… Overwhelming no?” He chuckled nervously, scratching the behind of his head.

         “… The kind of woman that’s easy to fall in love. And the worst kind to do so too.”  Gamzee wrinkled his nose, groaning. “I saw how you were looking her. Don’t even think about it. It’s not worth the danger.”

         “E-eh!?” John eyes almost jumped out of their orbits, the boy becoming as red as one of Dave’s shirts. “I-I’m not thinking about anything, you tool! N-not so soon after Rose…”

         “The heart is a crazy thing, brother. You can’t take control over its motherfucking choices. But, try not to do anything that ends up getting yourself killed.”

            "I told you I'm not thinking about anything like that..." John mumbled, though he couldn't help but think about the stark contrast between the hard, shiny pistol and the troll's soft skin.

          It was her cue to come back, carrying a bag of something he couldn't really see. "Here it is, Gamzee."  she drops it unceremoniously on the male troll's lap.

         He quickly retrieved his wallet, dropping a fat stack of bills on her outstretched hand. "Thanks Vriska. If you ever need something, be sure to call."

         "Oh, I'll be sure to." Vriska nodded as she flipped through the bills. “…Money’s all here. You can go now."

          Gamzee roughly took a hold of John's shoulder, pulling them both up before shoving the boy through the door. They both stopped however, when they heard the woman's voice. "It was a nice show yesterday, John. I really like your voice."

         John blinked and looked back at the door.  "Uh... thanks?"  He jumped a bit when Gamzee touched his shoulder, offering a tissue that came from... somewhere.  "Your nose is bleeding."

         John sputtered again, trying to wipe his nose as fast as he could. "I am REALLY not thinking about her!"

         "If you say so, bro... If you say so..." Gamzee sighed, shaking his head. "Come, I have to take this stuff home."

          John nodded, observing his friend quietly. He didn't knew what it was, but he had a fairly strong idea. And it scared him. "G-gamzee... You said you were stopping with the drugs, didn't you?"

         The troll stopped, causing the human boy to end up bumping against his back. "I did, didn't I?" It took a few moments, but he turned to John, ruffling the smaller boy's hair with a big smile. "I'm doing my damn best to stop. I will make you all proud.

         "Nah... Don't worry. I wouldn't disappoint you guys..." His voice lacked enthusiasm, but John still believed his friend with his whole heart...

         = =

## Side B: I can't quit you babe

 

         The scorching sun kissed everything under it's beautiful gaze, the heat slowly tethering the edge between pleasant and inside a heating oven. However, to Dave Strider, it was nothing more than another distraction to his current broodiness. A half spent cigarette dangled between his fingers, his gaze lost on the cloudless sky. His back rested against the rails on his school roof, one of the few places where he could simply relax and be alone with his thoughts. And definitively the only place in the whole city he could be free of the only thing that could easily break his cool facade.  One of his friends. One of his BEST friends, even... Making advances onto his ex-girlfriend. Karkat Vantas trying to woo Jade Harley. It wasn't his business. They had broken up what... four months ago?

         Then why... If it was nothing of his business... Why did it had to hurt him so much.

         “Dammit, Jade...” Dave gave a smoky sigh as he tore his eyes from the clouds, “It's been four months... why can't I get over you?”

          His mind raced through images of their past... of him and her together... the soft touch of her skin... the sound of her laughter... their nights of love. Everything they'd ever had was there. And now it was gone forever. His heart skipped a beat. All of those images suddenly melted into a single one. Jade was pulling Karkat by the hand... just like she did with him...

          It finally dawned on him. Everything he and Jade had done, everything they had hoped to do, she would now do with Karkat. She had... moved on.

         Dave Strider, the ultimate cool kid, let out a low, defeated whimper. It just wasn't fair.

          His peace was completely devastated by a shrill, cold chuckle. Firm steps broke his concentration and he couldn't help but hold a breath when that voice invaded his ears forcefully. "Don't you know the roof is completely out of bounds for the alumni?"

                   "Fuck off, Terezi." Dave turned away from the troll and took quick drag on his cigarette.  She was the *last* person... troll... whatever, he wanted to talk to right now.

         She chuckled again. "What is that? Am I smelling... illegal substances in the school ground? More than that... There's a hint of something I can't really put my finger on..." She tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought, before letting out a content exclamation. "I know! You're having one of those... How is it called? Brooding moments, are you not?"

         "Of course not.  Cool motherfuckers like me don't brood." Dave growled, glancing back to her.  If he had to describe her in one word, it would be thin.  Or bony, one of the two.  Everything about her was just...sharp, full of hard edges. From the tips of her horns, passing through the lines of her face, her teeth... Her hands, and shapely hips he would mind running his fingers against... In short, she looked absolutely nothing like the buxom Jade... But still reminded him of her in the smallest details.

                   She licked her lips, her deft tongue darting like a snake. "Your lies bore me, cool kid. I thought you would have learnt it by now~"

  

  1. There was no hiding his mood now.
  



         "Touchy aren't we? You are not really angry at me. You're angry at yourself... Because you can't believe how hard is to see your ex cuddling mine. Am I anywhere near the spot?"

         Her words were like daggers and her guess right on. He grunted again, finally killing his cigarette. "Fuck you."

         "Heh.  Don't beat yourself up for it, Dave." Terezi smiled as she crept towards his side, "You were never really in love with her in the first place."

         "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He snapped his head back at her, his glare burning a hole through his shades. "You have NO right to say anything about how I feel or felt! It's none of your fucking business!"

         "You're going to realize it at some point or another.  Better to do it now... I believe you humans have a phrase for it.  Like... ripping off a bandage?" she mused, seemingly unaffected by Dave's outburst.

         Dave squinted. She was always like that, going on about her business without caring for anything he said or did. "You... Bitch!"

         "Bitch I may be, but you know it's the truth.  Telling me to leave or shut up won't change that." she walked passed him with her arms outstretched, almost as if she were shrugging. "The only thing I can't get..." she paused and turned back around, "Is how Jade was able to see it so easily, but you can't seem to even grasp the concept.  Granted, she **did** have a little help..."

         He found out that, even with all the anger boiling inside him, he simply couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "... You're a motherfucking bitch of the highest grade... Getting off on ruining other people's relationships... A master grade Sicko with degrees in sociopathy."

         "I didn't 'ruin' anything, Dave.  If you'd stop acting so fucking self-absorbed, maybe you'd see that.  Jade did, and look how happy she is now! You're just touchy because you can't handle the fact other people can make her happier then you EVER did." She sneered, her shark-like teeth peeking between her lips. "Just like I can make you happier than she ever did."

         He snarled and before any coherent thought could've been formed on his head, Dave had already thrown himself against the girl in front of him. Both bodies crashed against the wall, Terezi's smaller body trapped beneath the boy's much bigger one. He roughly shoved her to the side, his hands curling against her small neck.

         “S-see? Y-you e-even k-know... w-what I-i l-like.” She wheezed, still refusing to get her grin out of her face.

         "Y-you... shut the FUCK UP!" Dave shouted, pulling her closer to his face to receive the full brunt of his anger, "The only thing you have EVER been good at is inflicting PAIN and MISERY to those around you!  You fucking ENJOY it so much that you get off on it!  So how the fucking hell do you think you could EVER, POSSIBLY make me HAPPY?!"

         She claws at his back and a giant shudder crosses his skin. She stomps his foot and he yelps, the grip on her neck weakening just enough for the girl to get a single gulp of air. "We're the two sides of a coin, Dave. Everything you want... Everything you desire... Is the same I want. You get off on what I get off. You laugh at the same stuff I laugh..."

         "No..." Dave hissed, "No, you're wrong." He said it more to convince himself than to her.  He didn't want to believe her.  But... the angles of her features had suddenly gotten... so much sexier...

         "You know that you want me." She snarled, nails digging on the skin of his arm. "You know you love how much my body fits against yours... Then why not just give in? Why not make everything easier for you and for me?"

         Dave bit back a moan as he glared down at her.  She was right... he loved the way her puny frame felt against him, craved to feel its form under him and its weight above him... He bared his teeth and gripped the collar of her shirt, pulled her into a rough kiss where he all but shoved his tongue down her throat.

         She answered in kind, her fangs nipping and bruising his lips with enough violence to draw blood. At which point she all but melted, her body jerking violently against his, cold hands moving under his shirt, kneading, scratching and piercing... All to draw more of that delicious Candy red smell...

He drew back, panting and licking the blood from his lips and pulled her thighs around his hips. She commenced grinding against him, tilting her head forward and sinking her teeth into his soft neck and he couldn't help but tug at the buttons of her shirt exposing more and more of the grey skin. There were some bruises and healing cuts from their latest encounter. He growled in pride, caressing the greenish bite marks on her collarbone and on the swell of her chest, the animalistic passion pooling on the pit of his stomach growing even more. She hissed and licked the blood off her teeth, nearly ripping his shirt off so she might taste more of his delicious blood. He responded by helping her out, slipping his arm out of one sleeve then tearing his shirt over his head in one clean motion. Her bra came next, one strap flying away in a random direction without any of them noticing. Dave couldn't help but salivate at the view of the tender nipples. She moved uncomfortably, goosebumps moving through all of her skin.

         He grinned and dropped her roughly on an outcropping, leaning down and sucking eagerly at her tit as he rolled her nipple between his teeth. She hissed, arching her back, trying to push more of herself into his mouth. He greedily accepted, squeezing her hips to hold her up. He massaged her hips, one hand sliding further up her leg until he was fingering her through her pants. He didn't care for tenderness or loving foreplay. He simply pushed against her and she squealed in pleasure, his name escaping from her parted lips in a hushed whisper. And Dave knew exactly what he had to do.

         He dropped her legs to the floor and Terezi wobbly stood up as he unfastened his belt. Both of their glasses had been lost long ago and Dave's red eyes found her blind ones. And he once more hated everything she stood for. He didn't even bother letting his pants fall to the ground but he yanked hers down, grinning at the effect he had over her. The green knickers were damp and he pressed against her, eliciting another groan from her. "Heh. This is what you wanted, isn't it? The feeling of me inside you..." he sneered as he rubbed his tip against her, then suddenly spread her apart and shoved himself inside, "Fucking eat your heart out, bitch."

         She couldn't answer, mouth opening and closing, her eyes squeezed shut. But her violence didn't stop, his shirt already stained red in many points from the constant abuse of her nails. He continued to pound her, forcing himself further and further inside of her. Red mixed with blue as their bodies rubbed together, blood dripping from the curves and angles of their bodies as they jerked back and forth the smacks of their hips giving the rhythm and their mouths locked in another fierce battle.

         He could feel her coil and wrap around him as he pulled out and he would gasp each time he slammed against her hips. She cried his name again and Dave tried to hold back the urge to call her back. He wasn't so weak... He wouldn't succumb to her spell. But she gasped so softly, her back arching against him, her grip tightening so much... "T-terezi!" "D-dave!"

         The next few moments were a blur and when Dave came back to himself, they were a tangled heap in the ground, their blood, sweat and fluids pooling underneath them. "S-shit..." Terezi was panting, her chest rising and falling uncontrollably fast. "D-dave... do you really think... You could fuck... Jade... like this?" she sighed and ran her fingers along her chest, leaving a trail of their mixed, purple blood in its wake. He winced, rolling away. "S-shut up... I didn't ever need to go that far with her..." She stood up, pulling her underwear and pants back at once. And she chuckled again. "But it was never this satisfying."

         "..." Dave watched her but said nothing, relieved that she was getting dressed yet somehow sad to see her do so.

         "Yeah... don't count on it." He growled and turned away, eyes focused on the sky.  What he wouldn't give to simply drift away and visit those days in the past again...

         He had no idea how long it took for him to finally get presentable again (as presentable as someone bleeding all over could be). But when he did so, he finally set himself down the stairs to the top floor of the building, trying as hard as he could to wipe the satisfied grin that constantly crept into his face.

         "Oh no! Dave, what happened with you???"

         SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. Dave panicked, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he turned to the source of the voice. The last person he wanted to meet was running directly into his direction, despair etched on her face. He mustered every ounce of cool his brother had etched on him and simply raised his hand. “Sup.”

         "Don't 'sup' me! You're bleeding all over!" His heart clenched but he fought all his emotions, dropkicking them directly into face and shoving them back into his fucked up brain. "Yeah, I kinda noticed. Kinda hard not to do when your clothes get all sticky”.

         “Y-you... You got yourself in a fight again, didn't you? You promised to stay out of trouble!”

         “I can't help if trouble comes running and screaming towards me, dollface. Everyone wants a Strider piece. ” he hated lying to her... But he couldn't... bring himself to tell her the truth.

         She fawned over him, trying to search for any serious wound. She sighed in relief when everything she found were simple cuts and bruises. “Come on... I'll take you to the school nurse!”

         He groaned. “I can take care of myself, Jade. Don't worry. Those are just scratches. Nothing some peroxide and a lot of band-aids can't take care of.”

         She looked at him. No, she **stared** at him with those puppy dog eyes only she and John could muster. And he had to _S.P.D._ the damn feelings that insisted to come back. “ _Daaaaaave!”_

However he didn't give in simply ruffling her hair with the same shitty grin he used to give her. “Shuush girl. I can take care of myself.” He didn't let those words hang around in the air too much, simply turning his back and walking towards the stairs. “DAVE! COME BACK HERE!” He couldn't let her see him... “Dave! Goddamit!” Not like that. “DAVE! DAVE!!!” Not when he was crying...


	3. Patience / It's A Hard Life

**Side A: Patience**

 

         The last thing Gamzee's mind when he opened the door was that a hazard to his life would come flying directly into his face.  Especially not one that barely reached his shoulders. And not one that purred and mewled when colliding with his chest.

 "Gamzeee~<3!" the flying ball of girl purred when they hit the ground, "I've been waiting for you to get home for sooooo long~!"

She mewls and sits on his belly, a smile reaching from one ear to the other. "I'm purrfectly sure you have a reeeeeal good motive to make me wait sooo much, riight?"

"Uh... yeah." Gamzee grunted as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, hoping she didn't notice what his pockets were stuffed with, "I had to take John back to his place..."

"Is he okay? Terezi said he was meowdly drunk yesterday." She made a face, wrinkling and sniffing the air.

"Heh... yeah, dude's fine." Gamzee grinned, "Gave him some of my motherfuckin' world-famous apple pie before we left. He damn near ate the whole thing."

"I lost your pie?" She pouted, eyes filling up with tears. "Noooooo!"

"Heh, no worries _chica_. I made another one just in case." he smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Should be nice'n cool by now." And as fast as the tears had come, they were gone, the girl perking up, tail swishing lightly behind her. "Really? Really really?"

"Yuh-huh. But... you're gonna haft'a get off of me first."

"Then I dun want pie!" She grinned, swishing her tail even harder. "I'd rather spend some time on top of the mooooooost confortable pillow in the universe!"

"Heh... that's great, _/chica/_ , but the most comfortable pillow in the universe needs to breath..."

"Mrow?" She tilted her head, but moved to the side, out of his chest and onto the floor. "I'm sorry!"

Gamzee sat down, ruffling right between her two horns. Nepeta couldn't help but tilt her head on an angle to get more contact with the big hand. "Ehehehe, can you hold the point for a bit, chica? Need to drop some stuff on my room."

"Mmm~ okay." Nepeta frowned slightly, but ultimately was unable to concentrate on the words, the hand tangled on her short hair being THAT distracting. "Don't make me wait too long! It's hard to snuggle with a pillow that's not there."

"Heh... alright." Gamzee grinned again as he walked the few feet to his room, pulled the drugs from his pockets and stuffed them into a random pile of clothes on the floor.

The cat girl doesn't really notice the tall troll absence until he was already gone. And when he was back she was already on his kitchen, sitting down with both her legs on top of one chair. "Mrow... You didn't went to that sneaky sneaky girl again... right? You didn't try to purrrchase all that nasty stuff again? You aren't bringing John to that stuff, right?” She looked him right in the eyes, her own reduced to slits. "Meowreso... What you hid in your pile of clothes aren't meowre drugs, right?"

"Ah... err... no... No, of course not..." he swallowed and looked away, unable to look her in the eye. He cringed again when he heard her whimper, taking a step away from her. "You don't know... how hard it is... to let it go..."

She meowed again, jumping from her chair to wrap her arms around him. "Of course I know... It is the same as me trying to let go of you or Karkitty!"

"I..." Gamzee cringed again, recoiling without being able to bring his arms around her. It was obvious she still had a crush on Karkat. It was so obvious... specially after what he had done to her... "I'm trying as hard as I can... I just brought that... in case I had another breakdown..."

Nepeta looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really? That's the **only** reason you have it...?"

"Yes chica. The only reason." He gently pried himself from her, ignoring the adorable lost kitty eyes she was giving him. She made a dissatisfied noise when he finally got her to release him. "Why you never give me hugs? Karkitty hugs me reeaaally tight!"

"If you wanted a tight hug, why didn't you visit **him**?" he muttered as he made his way to the stove, checking the pie he had set there earlier.

"Because I wanted a tight hug from you!" She stated it in a flat tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my bestest and purrfectliest friend ever!"

"Yeah... I guess I am." he responded half-heartedly, cursing his being stuck in the "friend zone". The pie found the table with a rather loud noise, starling Nepeta. The girl looked at him with a confused face, as if she didn't understand his sudden change.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me." he muttered before leaving her with her pie. Immediately he dropped himself onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Damn, damn, damn... why did she have to say friend? Why not, 'guy'? Or anything that could give him even the simplest glimpse of hope. Oh. That's right. Because he almost motherfucking KILLED her.

Nepeta gazed after him, mystified at his behavior.  After a few moments she crept towards the door and snuck over to the couch.  Gamzee didn't notice her until she sat down next to him with her head on his lap.

He unconsciously reached to stroke her hair but stopped at the last possible second. "... Why do you still come here, 'peta?"

"Because you're my friend and I like you." she lifted her head, bumping it against his hand.  She purred and rubbed against it. "Do I need another reason?"

He moved his fingers the way he knew she liked, eyes glazed. "... After what I did..."

"Mmm~" she closed her eyes and shivered at his touch, "Nobody's purrfect, Gamzee.  Everyone makes mistakes sometimes..."

“But if Karkat hadn't arrived then... What if...” He stops, turning his head away, ashamed of his mistakes... of himself.

 She opened her eyes to look at him, touching a hand to his cheek to make him turn back towards her. "No 'what ifs'! If it didn't happen, it didn't! So stop beating yourself for nothing!" she flashed one of her famous kitty-grins, "Let's look at bright things! Because I dun' like seeing Gamzee beating himself on purrpose."

 Gamzee choked. That reaction didn't fit. He had hurt her more than anyone had ever done... and she was still able to look him in the face... "'Peta..."

"Hmm?" she blinked, cocking her head to the side to look at his face, "Yes, 'zee?"

"Please... Please don't ever change..." He ruffled her hair as tenderly as his caloused fingers would let him. "Got it, Chica? Do your best to always stay who you are."

"Hee-he!  Okie!" she grinned and snuggled up next to him, her head fitting neatly between his jaw and shoulder. He still couldn't bring himself to hug her, the images of her broken body still too vivid on his mind. And yet... for the first time in many months, he let one arm drape around her lithe waist.

 The girl fluttered radiantly, reaching to give him a full peck on his cheek. "Think you could play a bit for me? Leon didn't let me go to your show... said it was too dangerous... But I really like your bass!"

"H-huh?  Oh, yeah... sure." Gamzee coughed, a bit taken back by Nepeta's kiss. "Let me just... grab that motherfuckin' thing …”

"Okie!" Nepeta grinned as she sat up, slipping out from under his arm and he couldn't help but feel sad at the sudden cold, "I'll wait here, then!"

 He looked at her... His adoration hidden under the stupid, goofy smile he always had on his face. "You do that. Eat some more of those miracles in pie shape I made for you and I'll be back before you can say HoNk."

"I'll be waaaiiitttiiinnngg~" she mewled as she half-walked, half-skipped her way back to the kitchen.

 As soon as he was out of her view, Gamzee rested his back against the cool wall, trying to calm down his raging heart. "Shit... Why my life couldn't be as easy as those motherfuckin' RomComs John loves so much?"

He sighed and went to his bass, wrapping the strap around his shoulder while he idly strummed a few notes.  Maybe he could offer to teach Nepeta a few songs... give her a reason to come over more often and maybe... just maybe... stay longer.  Together with the heavy, multicolored and paint splashed instrument, Gamzee took his thrust old amplifier, giving the thing a kick to turn it on, before dragging it down to the living room.

 Nepeta was working on her second slice of pie  when she heard Gamzee lumber into the living room.  She quickly swallowed her meowthfull of tasty deliciousness before practically running into the next room.

He was already strumming his first few chords, fingers hovering over the thick strings.

"Yush!" Nepeta giggled as she plopped down on the couch, a sole fan-girl with the energy of a crowd. "Let's do this!"

Gamzee wasn’t the most skilled player. He sometimes lost his timing, or even did the wrong chords... and yet, he still managed to make his groove sound incredible, the mistakes simply adding variety to his imaginary beat. Nepeta had her eyes closed and her ears perked up, tail low, swishing against the couch fabric. She would purr with the beat, smiling happily as he played for her. After the first song flowed into the second, and the second faded into the third, he coughed. "Say, Nepeta... would you like to give it a try?"

"Meow play bass?  But... I've never played an instrument in meow life!" She opened only one eye as he spoke, as if she had just woken up from a trance.

"It's fine, chica. I'll help you through the beginning and teach you some of the easier songs. It'll be okay."

"Hmm... well~," she closed her eye again and tapped her chin, as if it were really a tough decision.  Then she opened her eyes and grinned, "Okay!"

"Alright, com'ere." He called her with his finger, the goofy smile back on his face. "Take care, it's motherfuckin' heavy."

She giggled as she made her way over to him, gingerly accepting the instrument.  "Ooh... you weren't kidding!"

He nodded, ruffling her hair before he took her left hand positioning it against the strings. "We'll go through the first few chords, then move into an easy song, okay?"

She follows his instructions, bending her fingers at shapes they weren't really used to. Gamzee also hears the complains when the thick strings dig on her fingers, but he just laughs. "Never said it was easy."

 "Sure thing, he smiles, guiding her to the couch, moving her arms to accommodate the new position of the big instrument.

She looks up to him and back to the bass again, tilting her head curiously. "You never told me where you got this bass."

"It was a present from the old goat." He trailed off, looking away from the girl. "First and last thing he gave me... Other then my life and this house, obviously."

"Oh..." she mumbled, now wishing she hadn't brought it up.  "... Hey, do you think you could show me those last few chords again?  I want to make sure I get them right."

"You don't need to make me feel better, 'peta." Gamzee chuckled, but moved to help her again. "He was never here to begin with. You can't miss something you never had."

"Yeah, but... it just seems so depressing!" she studied he movements carefully, trying to make sure she got them right this time.  "And the last thing I want is for my 'Zee to be sad."

"There's nothing that can make me sad, chica." he chuckled, shaking his head while correcting her fingers again. "Especially not my goat-dad."

Nepeta remained quiet as he repositioned her fingers, stealing a glance at his face just a few inches away from hers.  "... You promise?"

"When did I ever break a promise I made to you, chica?"

"Hmm... never!" she shook her head, "You've always kept your promises."

Gamzee let out a low chuckle. "And I have no reason to break this one."

"Wait!  This is a special promise.  That means we have to do something special to commemorate it!"

 "Oh?"

 "Yeah!  Like, how some promises are special enough that you shake pinkies.  Only this one is MORE special, so we need to find something different!"

 "... And what do you have in mind for this level of motherfuckin' miracles, chica?"

 "Hmm... well..." she paused and put her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "... there's too many things to pick!"

Gamzee blinked, watching the thinking girl's movements. "Just choose one, then."

 "But it's sooooo~ hard!" she gave an exasperated sigh and dramatically flopped onto his lap.

 "Then give me all the options and I'll chose for you. Can't be all that hard."

 "Hmm... well, we could make up some sort of awesome handshake, or we could mix our blood together, or we could kiss, or..." she listed the options on her fingers as she continued.

 He sputtered. Coughing quite violently and almost causing the girl to fall down from his lap.

 "Eek!" she slipped, but caught herself before she slid completely off his lap.  "'What'd you do *that* for, 'Zee?!"

 "D-don't you know mixing blood like that is extremely dangerous?" He tried to cover up, but his voice was definitively shaky.

 "Well, you said I should list them!" Nepeta grumbled as she sat up, pouting.  "I'd like to see you come up with a way to commemorate this promise..."

 He coughed scratching his head. "... We can do that thing... John's sister does."

 "Eh...?" she blinked and turned back to him, "What thing?"

 "She wraps things on her fingers when she wants to remember something, right? We could wrap something on each others fingers and keep them as a marker of our promise."

 "What would we use, though?"

 "... I came up with the idea. You come with the rest, Chica."

 "Hmm... oh, I know!" she grinned and plunged her hand into the pocket of the jacket she always wore, and brought out a small ball of yarn, "I can give you some of this!  But you'd have to give me something different.  I would probably start playing with it and end up losing it..."

Gamzee thought for a bit, before pushing her away from his lap for a single moment. He reached over to his Bass bag, searching for something inside. It took him a while, but he pulled out a rather big, purple piece of cloth, outfitted with many colorful polka dots. "Old Goat said this was from my mom."

Nepeta gazed at the cloth in wonder, almost as if Gamzee had pulled out the entire lost city of Atlantis.  "Are you... are you SURE you want to give this to me?"

"I think I'll have to cut a strip from it. But only if you promise to take real good care of it." Gamzee tone was curt, his eyes focused on the cat girl. "Think you can do it?”

She continued to stare at the cloth for a moment, then tore her gaze from it and focused on him.  "You... you really trust me with something like that?" she swallowed, looking like she was about to burst into tears.  Then she suddenly hugged him.  "Yes!  Yes, I can take care of it!  I'll never let anything happen to it!  It won't ever be out of my sight!  I promise!"

"There is no one I would trust with something like this other then you, chica." He finally smiles, ripping a decently sized part of the cloth.

"Ah... um..." she let go and held out her hand.

 He makes quick work of wrapping it around her ring finger, tight enough for it to not unknot itself but not enough to cut her circulation. "There ya go. The symbol of our miracles."

She smiled, throwing her arms around him. "I love you!" She chuckled, hugging him with all of her innocence.

He hesitated, then sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her.  "I love you too, chica.  I always will."

= =

 

****Side B: It’s a Hard Life** **

******  
**

         It was amazing how much noise a drum set could make in a garage.  It somehow had the ability to echo and reverberate off of all surfaces, amplifying every note and drawing attention to every mistake... an effect Karkat was all too familiar with.  He'd spent the majority of the day banging away on his drums.  By mid-morning he had peeled off his shirt.  By the afternoon he had a steady throbbing in the back of his head to match the rhythm of his beats.  But he continued to practice.  He had to get the timing *exactly* right on *every* song, to the point that it became a second nature to him.  He didn't have Strider's skill or Makara's sheer talent or Egbert's pure enthusiasm.  Rigid perfection was all he could strive for.

         The entire day Karkat was completely absorbed by his beats... So one could imagine his surprise and subsequent cursing when someone threw open the door and called with an incredibly cheery voice. "Okay, boys, I hope you're ready for a break!  I brought cookies!"

         It took him some time to blink the surprise away, his mouth hanging open at the newcomer. "What the fuck are you doing here, Harley? Don't you have anything better to do, like bothering Strider or something?"

         "Hmm?" Jade blinked and looked around the mostly-empty garage, before looking at the small wrappers around her free hand fingers.  "I thought he was going to be here with you... along with John and Gamzee.  Didn't you boys have practice today?"

         "Practice?  What the fuck are you talking about?  We didn't have practice today." The young troll sat up his sticks aside, getting up for the first time in hours, groaning as his muscles complained.  "Oh...?  But I thought... you said to John..."

        "What, are you fucking spying on me now?  I told John that I would be practicing today.  As in me, in my garage, alone, without some peppy little girl barging in on me."

         "So... You don't want any cookies?" She blinked, pushing the tray forward in confusion. "I baked them in the shape of your instruments and everything..."

         Karkat stared at the cookies, trying to hide his hunger with a look of disdain... then his stomach growled.

         Jade couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. "See! That's what you get when trying to make me feel bad!"

         "... Yeah, I guess a quick break for cookies would be okay." he mumbled as he stiffly walked to his shirt.

         She smiled, walking forward to offer him the tray. "Since when have you been here? The whole place just smells of sweat!"

          "I've been here since this morning." he grabbed a cookie - one of the ones that looked like a drum set - and bit into it as he tried to pull his shirt on. "Unlike *some* members of the band, I value practicing until everything is perfect..."

          "But John asked if you wanted him to come! I heard him talking on the phone as soon as he got home!" She then stopped for a few moments. "Where did he spend the night anyway? He had this stupid goofy grin on his face. I mean, goofier than USUAL."

          "Fuck if I know.  I'm not his keeper." Karkat growled and shook his head.

         "But you're his best friend!" She said insistently.

         Karkat blinked, then sighed.  "I dunno.  I heard Gamzee say something about John and something else... maybe he went to hang out over there?"

         "Ooooh. Makes sense, yes." She chuckled, offering another cookie. "And how were things yesterday? I had to study for a test..." The discontentment in Jade's voice was palpable. She shot him a sad look, as if expecting a really big description.

         "Erm... well..." Karkat glanced away, as looking at Jade made him uncomfortable.  "It went well, I guess.  I worked on the percussion for a new song we were hoping to do... ended up breaking my last set of sticks.  Ran into Terezi when I went to pick up a new pair."

"Ooooh. And how did it go? Are you two back to normal terms?" She asked with genuine enthusiasm, almost bobbing into place as she imagined the situation.

 "Uh, yeah... I guess." he shrugged, unwilling to admit that he had practically dove into a bush to hide from Terezi.

         "Ooooh. And then? What else?"

         "That... was pretty much it."

         "Really?" She tilts her head to the side, blinking before smiling radiantly in that way only she could do. "You're not really good telling stories, eh?

         "I have no reason to be.  Nobody really wants to hear them from me." he shrugged.

         "Aww, that's not true! I like hearing you talk! You have those witty comments only you can make!" Jade chuckled, waving her left hand around.

         Karkat snorted, "Yeah, right.  You're just saying that."

         The black haired girl puffed her cheeks, looking really hurt by that. "Karkat!" She whined.

         "What?  What'd I say?!" Karkat winced.  Damn, girls were so fickle...

         "You know I wouldn't lie to you!" She puffed her cheeks again, this time more menacing.

         "Uh-!  Ye-yeah, of course!" he backed up a bit, wondering what the hell he had done.

         She huffed and looked away, arms crossed over her chest, "I swear, you can be so dense sometimes..."

         "What? What did I do!?"

         "If you don't know, then I'm not telling you!"

         "Why did you come here? Only to bother me with your cryptic pinky skinned wriggly sayings?"

         "No... I came to hang out with the band. But since the others aren't here, I decided to just hang out with you instead."

         "Oh, so I'm just the 'rest'? You'll hang out with me because the others aren't here?"

         "What? No! That's not what I said!" Jade shook her head vigorously, "Why do you always have to twist things around like that?! I hang out with you because I want to hang out with you!"

         "You probably think I'm stupid and that I will fall for your sweet words and every RedRom trap you lay in front of me, no? But I'm not that stupid!" He ruffed, letting out his voice as loud and angry as always.

         "I never said you were!" she protested, "But you're certainly acting like an idiot now! I want to hang out with you because you're my friend! Why can't you just accept that?!"

         He rolls his eyes. "Yeah. You think I don't see the little flushed feelings that arise whenever we are near each other? This kind of thing DOESN'T WORK."

         "Karkat, I have no idea what you're talking about!" she threw her hands out in frustration, "I just wanted to hang out! And you're assuming... I don't even know what you're assuming!"

         "You..." He blinked for a moment... before shaking her head. "No, no no! Terezi made sure I learnt the lesson the right way! I won't fall for it again!"

         "What lesson? What the hell are you talking about?!" Jade demanded, "Talk to me, Karkat, please! I want to understand!"

         He ruffed again, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm... not afraid or anything. I just don't want this to end up like another Terezi."

         "Karkat..." Jade sighed, then stepped forward and loosely wrapped her arms around him. "... you're an idiot sometimes. You know that?"

         "Don't hug me... I'm all sweaty." He made a face, lightly pushing her away.

         "I don't care." she replied easily.

         His light grey skin flushed a light pink as he gave up. "You're... really gross, you know?"

         "You're the one who's all sweaty and icky."

         "But you're the one who came barging here and hugging the guy who's sweaty and icky. So you're the gross one."

         "Yeah, well..." she paused to think of a comeback, finding none. "... crap. Ugh. You win this round."

         "It's not like a puny pink skinned being like you can even dream of defeating me." He grins, looking smug.

         "Pfft. I could take you any day!" she stuck her tongue out at him tauntingly

         "As if. You couldn't even out-wit Strider!"

         "Neither could you!"

         "What do you think I am? Tavros?"

         "No. I think you're Karkat. Whether that makes you better or worse than Tavros I have yet to decide."

         "At least I have enough guts to TALK to a girl without blushing and looking like a complete idiot."

         "The blushing bit I can believe. Not looking like a complete idiot... you should probably work on that."

         He huffs. "You're crafty, Harley. Really crafty."

         She merely grinned. "I know."

         "So, are you going to let go before you end up smelling like old troll?"

         "Pfft, you're the same age I am."

         "But my sweat is already the same tier as Old Troll."

         “So, why are you here all alone? Wouldn’t it be better to play with everybody else?” Jade questioned as she finally let go of him, tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

         “First of all, it’s my house, so I can do whatever I want.” He growled, not wanting her to know of his fears. “And everybody must still be hungover or too tired from yesterday, so I take it as a day for myself.”

         “What? Your definition of day off is playing until you can’t move your arms? You’re really strange Karkat.”

         “Says the girl who asked for the ‘children’s first physics laboratory’ last Christmas.” He scowls again, rolling his eyes.

         “Ey! Physics are fun, alright!! It’s really important for us to learn how things work!”

         “Yeah, you say that every five minutes. I think I’ve learnt it by now.”

         “Grrr! You’re so infuriating sometimes!” She stomps her foot at the ground, red slowly covering all her face.

         “I know, it’s my job.” He grins, at her reaction, ruffling the girl’s hair. “Now, thanks for the cookies and you can go now. I have a lot more of ‘banging at that loud thing’, as you say, to do.”

         She shows him her tongue. “Just for that I’ll stay here and bother you until you stop!”

         “I want to see you try, kid.”

         “I am older then you! In fact, I’m the oldest one at our group! You can’t call me ‘kid’!”

         “Look at my ‘I care’ face.” Karkat points to his expressionless face as he takes his drumsticks back. “If you want to stay, you can. But try not to bother me more than you’re already doing.”

         Jade stomps the ground again, but quietly sits down as the male troll takes his place behind the drumset. “You’ll play what?”

         “Whatever I want. Know shut your trap.” With a twirl of the sticks, Karkat laid his beat again, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in concentration.

         Jade smiled and kept her gaze trained at the boy. It wouldn’t leave him until both left the garage, many many hours later.


	4. Hungry Like The Wolf / Closer / Sweet Emotion

# Hungry like the Wolf

 

"Hnn... butter, milk, eggs, Gushers..." John frowned as he looked over the crumpled paper in his hand.  He hadn't really looked at it when his dad shoved the grocery list - and a respectable wad of cash - into his hand.  Now, after riding his bike five miles to the store, he somewhat regretted it. "How am I supposed to get this stuff home?  Maybe Dave... no, he said something about being tied up with some girl or something.  “Hmm..." After about half a minute of staring idly at the ceiling, he shook his head and headed towards the snack aisle.  Maybe a solution would hit him after he picked them up. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of sugary goods filled the air and moved to quietly grab the things his father had asked for. "Really, father? Why do we need so many cakes?"

         His preoccupation with his father's baking habits prevented him from noticing someone appearing by his side, at least until they reached for the same box of cake mix.  "Oh, uh, sorry..." He blinks, eyes turning to meet the grey skinned person whose hand had just touched his. "Wait... You're..."

"Hiiiiiiii there John!" The sing-song voice that greeted him made the boy widen his eyes, images of half-naked trolls dancing through his mind. "Fancy meeting you heeeeeeeeere!"

"E-eh... H-hi?" He tried to fight the blush threatening to cover his face but ultimately failed, causing a huge grin to creep on the woman’s face. "So many sugary treats on a single basket. Are you trying to give someone diabetes? Or maybe your girlfriend just broke up with you and you're giving yourself one of those... lonely nights?"

"It's nothing like that!" The blue eyed youth caught himself before he could shout, clamping both his hands around his mouth. The troll chuckled, whipping her hair over her shoulder. "Calm doooooooown. There is no need to get all flustered like that. It's not like you have to worry about what I think, riiiiiiiight?"

“I- uh, I mean..." John swallowed, trying not to picture her wearing nothing but a wife beater and panties, mustering all of his willpower keep his eyes locked on hers instead of peeping down her shirt - which in its own weird way made him blush harder.  “We never were properly introduced, w-were we?"

"I don't think we were. But I know aaaaaaaall about you Joooooooohn!!!!!!!!" Her enthusiasm and over exaggeration made the boy widen his eyes again, the expression dangerously close to becoming permanent as the boy took a small step back in fear. What did that mean? Was she a stalker?"

She giggled and slid her arm around his shoulders, her face coming so close he could smell the trace of mint and cigarette smoke on her breath.  "I've been to every one of your concerts!  It's soooooooo adorable how you bounce back and forth on stage!"

The blue eyed boy froze up with the sudden closeness, shifting a bit as her silky words tickled his ears. "T-thank y-you... I really t-try my best to make my f-fans happy!"

"Reeeeeeeeally, now?" the troll grinned, "Would you say you'd do aaaaaaaanything to make your fans happy?"

"E-eh... If it is something I can do... yeah, I would!" John smiled, somehow not noticing her undertone. "You guys are the most important things for a musician, after all!"

         A small squeal of delight escaped her lips as she smothered him into a tight hug. “My name is Vriska and I want to go on a date with you!”

         “Oh sure, that´s okay……..  WAIT WHAT?”

         She held the smirk for a little bit, before exploding into a loud laugh, bringing the attention of many of the other customers. “Pffffff… Hahahahahahahaha! I wish you could’ve looked at your face! ” Vriska let go of him, holding her sides as she laughed, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

         The boy blinked, staring blankly at her for a long moment before giving the most dopey smile. “That was… really mean! But… Awesome! I mean, I never saw a practical joke like that! You must have a really sharp mind!” His eyes seemed to shine as he started talking about pranks. “I mean, it’s not anyone who could outwit the prank king!”

         She kept chuckling, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “Prank king eh? You’re not even close to my feet, chump!” She smiled, teasing him.

         “Is that a challenge to a prank off? You’re really playing with fire y’know?”

         "Hah! As if you would offer any kind of challenge. You can't even MEASURE how many Irons I have in the fire!"

         "... All of them?"

         "AAAAAAAALL of them!"

         “Even with these irons, you still would need a godly amount of luck to even get near my DUST!”

         Her seven pupils seemed to get bigger, eyes shimmering as she suddenly cut all the distance between them, lips dangerously close. “But John. I am the luckiest people in the **universe**.” He sputtered, completely unable to react as she purred seductively. “Two to zero, luv. Two to zero.”

          He only seemed to react when she had already retreated, taking stuff from the aisle. “Not fair! You didn’t even gave me time to prepare myself!”

          "Hah!  There's not enough time in the world to get ready for this," Vriska smirked as waved her hand towards her torso.

         John had the decency to shift his gaze away, blushing. But then, a giant light bulb appeared on top of his head.

         "See, told you.  Not enough time in the world~"

          It was true, he had really bad luck with women... A bad break up with Rose... An horrifying date with Dave's blind friend (Goosebumps and pure fear filled his body and mind when he thought back to THAT one.) and one strange situation with that completely emotionless girl...

         "... Hey!  Egbert!" Vriska snapped her fingers in front of John's face, "Snap out of it."

         But this girl... Was totally giving him... "S-so, what if I take you on that date anyway? I'm sure we could go and eat somewhere!"

          "Heh.  I'd love to, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like the places I tend to hang around."

         "Even if it's on me...?" All the oomph he had built up had gone away in a second and a simple sentence. The boy looked downcast, eyes focused at the floor as she let his shoulders hang.

         "..." Vriska frowned a bit, then sighed.  "Hey, I'm not rejecting you.  I'm just saying that I have en...err... very different tastes in cuisine than you, and I doubt any restaurant we come across is going to cater to *both* our tastes."

         "... E-eh?" His eyes brightened as he looked up to her. Even if he looked incredible on stage... he was still a complete chump.

         Vriska felt herself blush a bit, but hid it well enough with a sly grin.  "I have to warn you, Egbert, I'm not an easy one to dazzle."  Haha.  Right.

         "S-so... You'll go out with me?" The legendary Egbert-Harley puppy dog look. No one could even try to resist. Specially not when facing it head-on.

         Even Vriska wasn't prepared for such display, a bright blue hue filling her entire face. "Uh... yes?"

         He smiled brightly. It was as if Vriska was staring directly at a miniature sun. He quickly ran, grabbing her in a tight hug. "Yaaay!"

         "Ah!" she blinked, then grinned and patted her new date.  "But...!  I do have a condition."

         "E-eh? What?"

         “I choose where we go."

         "Oh, sure! I see no problem with that!"

         "Heh... alright then.  Let's say Saturday night?"

         John nodded eagerly, the hug tightening. And for the first time, the troll noticed how tall the young man was.

          "Hey, careful.  Save some for when we're actually on our date."

         "There are many more where this one came from, don't worry!"

          "Heh..." _I certainly hope so..._ "Oh!  Hey, do you need a ride anywhere?"

         “Well, I need to finish these groceries... but... I do need help getting home...”

         “I think I can give you a lift then. I hope you know how to ride a bike.”

         “... W-what kind of bike?”

         “The big ones.” Her answer was devilishly mischievous.

         "You mean... like a penny-farthing?"

          With a shake of her head, she pushes him away. "Go on already! I'll be waiting you outside!"

         "Uh... okay." John blinked as she walked away, unable to keep from watching the way she swung her hips back and forth as she walked...

         He only blinked when she was already out of sight, blushing a bright red. He now knew what Dave meant whenever he went on about his 'THAT ASS' tirades. As he turned to finally go on with his shopping, the boy crashed against something FAR bigger than himself.

         John swallowed and looked up, a feeling of doom suddenly encompassing his entire form like a wet towel.  The 'something' turned out to be a 'someone', with bulging muscles you could flip a coin off of and damn well kill someone.  The feeling of dread was largely caused by the blue symbol on the large man's chest... a similar colour to Vriska's...

         "Do you have any connection with that high blood?" The 'mountain' of a troll spoke in a low tone. His deep voice seemed to reverb inside the raven haired youth's head, causing him to shiver even more.

         "Uh... uhm... n-no...?" _OHGODOHGODOHGOD_

         "... Good. It would be highly innapropriate for you to have any relationship with her." He nodded for a brief moment and John could feel the stare the seemed to erupt from underneath the formal dressed troll. "Moving on to more important matters..."

         John swallowed and listened intently.  This was the second time someone had told him a relationship with Vriska was a bad idea.... but... why?

         The troll fished something from inside his jacket, before presenting it to John with extreme care. A business card written royal blue presented the man as Equius Zahhak... And something else that made John's heart stop almost entirely.

         "As you can see, my name is Equius Zahhak and I am a scout for DJ Scratch Records. I have been in a few of your most recent shows and believe you and your friends fit exactly in the profile me and my superiors are looking for."

         "Me and my friends...? Wait, you mean...?" John looked up at the hulking troll before him, his mouth hanging open.  "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

         "Did I... not made myself clear...?" The troll hesitated for a moment and John could see sudden beads of sweat gathering at his brow. "What I meant is that... We want your band to come and have an audition with us."

         "Oh... oh my god... this..." John stared at the card in his hand, all sorts of emotions bubbling inside of him.  First a date with Vriska, now an audition with DJ Scratch Records... "When do you want to do this?"

         "I think..." He hesitated, wiping the sweat out of his brow. "You should talk with the other members first... don't you?"

         "Oh, yeah.  Right.  Heh." John nodded absent mindly, "Is there a way that I can get in touch with you after I talk with my friends?"

         "Keep the card. Feel free to call me during commercial hours."

         "Aah... alright.  I'm gonna go home and talk to them, right now." John nodded as he turned towards the exit, totally forgetting about the groceries he was supposed to be getting, "Thanks, Mr. Zahhak~"

         "It was... my pleasure... human. I mean. John Egbert."

         Without being able to keep his anxiety to himself, John rushed all he had in hands to the register. It was to the point that he almost forgot his change, until the sales person called out to him.  This resulted in a mad dash back, change flying almost everywhere as he grabbed the paper bills, and him calling back an apology as he made his way out the door. He was panting by the time he found the huge bike parked and when he stumbled by it, Vriska simply arched one eyebrow. "What? Did you win one of those stupid contests or something? Because it really took you a loooooooong tim-" She was cut down by a sudden hug and a loooud kiss on her cheek.

         "YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!"

         Vriska was initially taken aback by John's... well, enthusiasm.  "Wh-what?  What happened?"

"Me and the guys were called for an audition!" 

         "Really? That's great!" she grinned, "When's the audition?  Who scouted you?  C'mon, you've got to give me more details!"

         "DJ Scratch records! It was a troll guy, really big and burly and sweaty! He said I should talk with the guys, see if they are interested and then call him back!"

         "Well, what are you waiting for!" she straddled the seat of her bike with the fluidity of flexible legs and lots of practice, "Get your ass on here and let's go!"

         He also straddled the bike with some difficulty, due to the bags on his hands. He gave simply instructions to Vriska as she passed him a pink colored helmet. "Now, hold on tight. You're going to learn what flying means."

         John swallowed as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her.  He was nervous about pressing his body so close to hers.  There were some things that you just *couldn't* hide with your lower half pressed up against a woman's backside...

         "Just grab already if you don't want to kiss the asphalt!" She barked through the loud noise of the motor. When she kicked the stand and they started moving, John finally understood what she meant. And latched onto her with everything he could.

         He squinted as she rode out of the parking lot and wove her bike into traffic - what little there was.  Perhaps the lack of cars made her a bit more bold, or maybe she was trying to impress him, or maybe it was just the way she always rode... but that girl practically **flew** through all the twists and turns to his house.

         When they finally reached there,the boy could barely move. He shakily stepped down from the monstrosity that almost killed him, turning slowly to it's rider. "T-t-t-thanks f-f-for the ride........"

         The woman on the bike winked and smiled. "I'll get your number from Gamzee."

         "O-ok-kay..." John nodded. "I'll... see you on Saturday, then?"

         "Yes tiger." Vriska smiled wickedly. "If you manage to nail that contract, I'll have a special prize for you~"

         "Heh heh... okay~" another nod.  He was way too busy thinking about the audition, and was too dizzy from the ride to catch the meaning of her words.

         "Good luck~" She quickly fitted her head back into her helmet. With a simple wave, and without even waiting for an answer, she was gone.

         John waved back, now letting his arm fall until she was out of sight.  Then he realized he still had on the pink helmet. He took it out and clumsily walked towards his house's door. He *HAD* to tell Dave!

         = =

# Closer

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

  


TG: alright you idiot bastard

TG: take your crazy blind girl away from my ass now

CG: WHAT?  WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

TG: you know what im talking about

TG: terezi

TG: get her back

TG: like

TG: now

CG: I CAN'T.

CG: SHE BROKE UP WITH ME.

TG: shes driving me crazy

CG: SHE.

CG: BROKE.

CG: UP.

CG: WITH.

CG: ME.

TG: yeah yeah yeah

TG: so go ahead and get her back

TG: like the knight in the white horse you are

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU STUPID?

CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I EVEN WANT TO TAKE HER BACK?

CG: MAYBE I'M HAPPIER NOW WITHOUT HER ALWAYS POKING AND BITING ME.

CG: AND THE SCRATCHING.

CG: OH GOD THE SCRATCHING.

TG: i dont care

TG: take her away from me seriously

CG: ...

TG: im going crazy

CG: WHAT PART OF SHE BROKE UP WITH ME IS YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN THINK PAN NOT GETTING?

CG: THE ONLY WAY I COULD TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU IS TO KIDNAP HER.

CG: AND THAT WOULD PROBABLY END UP WITH ME HANGED LIKE THOSE STUPID SCALEMATES.

TG: works

TG: god

TG: it really works

TG: jegus everything is better than she trying to lick my face

CG: I CAN'T HELP YOU.

CG: I HAVE MY OWN ISSUES TO DEAL WITH.

CG: LOOK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUT WITH HER.

CG: WHEN SHE'S NOT ACTING LIKE A POSSESSED BLENDER IN HEAT

CG: SHE'S ACTUALLY PRETTY TOLERABLE.

TG: ...

TG: so youre telling me to try and talk to her

TG: hah

TG: as if she ever listens to anything i say

CG: HAHAHAHAHA

CG: THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW MUCH MORE YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER.

CG: SHE LISTENS MORE THAN YOU THINK SHE DOES.

TG: ...

TG: alright alright

TG: but if she bites one of my balls off

TG: im going to go over there

TG: and make you swallow your own dick

CG: HAHA, I'M SURE.

CG: JUST TAKE HER SOMEWHERE WITH LOTS OF COLOURS SHE CAN TASTE.

CG: LET THE MAGIC HAPPEN, LIKE ONE OF THOSE SHITTY ANIMATED MOVIES BY THAT G GUY.

TG: ill

TG: ill try

CG: OKAY

CG: NOW GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU NOOK SUCKERS DO

CG: I HAVE TO GO.

TG: fuck you

TG: in a totally not ironic way

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: ALSO,

CG: JADE SAYS HI.

TG: ...

  


turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK.  


  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

  

         Dave threw his head back in frustration, taking his sunglasses off and rubbing his closed eyes while exhaling loudly. He kept himself in that position as let the caps locked grey words sink into his brain.

         He really wanted nothing to do with that crazy psycho. But at the same time... she felt irresistible to his hormone fogged brain and his still throbbing heart.

         Take Terezi out on a date? Karkat must've be out of his fucking mind.  If there was anything he'd learned about that teal-blooded bitch, it was that she liked to fuck, and fuck hard.  How the hell was he supposed to take that out on a date...? 

         He exhaled again and weighted his options once again. If the bitchy grey-typing troll was right... and she listened to what he said...

          His red eyes drifted to the iPhone on his table. The image of himself, a dark haired girl and a white furred dog standing on top of a grassy hill. That image was his wallpaper since his Bro had given him that cellphone. He found himself staring at it from time to time, ignoring completely the pain that pierced his chest when he did so. He didn't know why he wasn't able to change it away. The blonde swallowed and tore his eyes away to glare at the ceiling.  He didn't want Terezi.  He wanted Jade.  Jade was soft, gentle, sweet...

         He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone started to vibrate and play an extremely loud tune. Turning his eyes to the small machine, the last name Dave wanted to see in that moment glared back at him, together with the picture of a woman wearing a red pair of glasses. "... This must be God's idea of irony. It must be."

         He scowled and snatched up the device, hesitating before picking up the call. He let his finger hover above the reject call button, wondering if he should simply silence the device and ignore her completely.  The song he set up was nearing his end when he finally accepted it, his finger moving before his brain could even muster any thought. A loud voice came from the other side, together with the vague noises of an open space. "Dave!  Dave!  You'll never guess what I found today!"

         "They're having a photography festival in the park!" Her voice was eager and carried the hint of a giggle. He couldn't suppress the small smile that appeared on his face. Maybe Karkat was right and she did indeed listen...

          "There's a contest and everything!  I didn't hear what the prize was, but if you're going to have any chance at winning it you'd better get your scrawny ass over here now!"

         "Where are you right now?" Dave sighed and finally stood up. He hadn't left his house in two days and Bro was already starting to give him the look. Maybe he could go ahead and kill two birds with a single stone.

          "I'm at the park, uh... near a coffee shop, and some fancy bakery."

         "... I'll try to get there as soon as possible. Try not to wander or to lick anything strange." There was a sudden burst of care on his voice, as images of the troll girl lost in the middle of the city sprang forth into his mind.

         "Oh, Dave, you act as if I'm a little wriggler that doesn't know any better~" Terezi giggled on the other end of the phone.

         "Sure. It's not like I am afraid of you trying to eat some poor kid or something. You trolls are all screwed up in the head." He quickly shuffled his wardrobe for clean clothes, shaking his head at the bizarre things and shitty swords he found inside. "I'll just take a quick shower and get there."

         "Okay... just ease up on the aftershave.  It makes me sneeze." She chuckled and he could practically see her grin.  "Besides, I like your natural scent so much better. It goes sooooo well with the red of your blood!”

         "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just eat some strawberry cake or something that's not a human being and I'll be there in a flash. Lov..." He bit his tongue as those words almost escaped his lips, shaking his head to clear out the strange thoughts.

         “What did you just say?” She inquired quietly, voice full of curiosity.

         “See you soon Tz.” He quickly ended the call before he could dig an even deeper hole. For now, a good, cold shower was what he needed. He would try to fix that huge mistake later.

         Once more, he banishes the thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, hesitating before leaving his room. Karkat’s words passed through his mind again as he reached for the doorknob. He closed his eyes and finally made his decision.He would go to the park for the photography contest, not for Terezi.  If she decided to hang around him, so be it.  But it wasn't a date!

         = =

# Sweet Emotion

 

         "Alright, chica. It's enough already isn't it?" Gamzee grumbled as he let himself be led by a much smaller girl. Over his eyes, a small blindfold made sure they troll couldn't see anything at all. "We've been walking for quite a long time now, and this motherfuckin' blindfold is already starting to itch."

          "Just a little bit further~" his female companion purred as she pulled him along, "You're gonna really like this surprise!  I purrmise!" 

         "Alright, alright." He chuckled at her antics and shook his head, a smile on his face. "So... are we there yet?"

          "Allmooooost~!" a few more steps, then suddenly Nepeta let go of his hand and let out a joyous shriek, "Jaaaaaaaade!"

         "Nepeta!" Another joyous voice joins the first in a choir and there is a loud smack of two bodies meeting in the air.

         Gamzee blinked and pulled off the blindfold, not at all surprised to see Jade, but a bit shocked at seeing Karkat with his own personal vision-obscurer.  "Jade, what the hell?" the nubby-horned troll scowled.

         Jade smiled to Gamzee, moving a finger towards her lips. "We're here~ Me and Nepeta prepared a surprise for you!"

         The purple-blooded troll grinned.  It was impossible not to, what with Nepeta rubbing against Jade like some lost kitten.  "Heh.  I knew you were planning something Nep, but this takes the motherfuckin' cake!"

         "What? You are involved in this crazy plot too, Gamzee? You guys are fucking retarded, spending time with silly trick like a stupid human grub!"

         "Aww, come on Karkitty!  You've been working soooo hard lately!" Nepeta rolled onto her back and frowned, "Jade and I thought you could use a break!"

         "I don't need a fucking break. I'm not some idiot who goes ahead and burns all of himself working like a retard." He made a face, finally clawing his blindfold away."

          "You haven't been out of that smelly garage for three days!' Jade snapped back, "You work yourself way too hard!  You need a break!"

         Karkat grumbled again and Gamzee simply laughed. "She's riiiight bro. You need to chill out or your think pan is going to melt like a motherfucking snail swimming in a salt pool.”

         Nepeta giggled and pointed to the basked she carried in her hand. “Come ooon! I brought a looooot of food, sweets and other yummy stuff! You can’t be all pouty and angry!”

         "Ugh, fine." Karkat muttered as Jade stood up, hugging his arm.  He could be back in the garage, perfecting his technique and yet he was there wasting time for no reason.

        Nepeta quickly gave the basket for Gamzee to hold as she spread a big blanket around in the grass. "Come on people! Let's sit down and play like kitties!"

         "Sounds like a motherfucking plan, chica." Gamzee grinned as he sat down, the cat-like troll immediately crouching down next to him as if to pounce on something.  "C'mon, Karkitty~!"

         The candy-red blooded troll groaned his displeasure, but Jade didn't even care, quickly pulling him down towards the blanket. When the four of them finally sat down, Nepeta pounced on top of the basket, dispensing sandwiches in an insane speed.

         Jade giggled as she picked up her sandwich, "Nepeta got the meat, and I supplied the vegetables!"

         "You two really make a motherfuckin' good team, chicas." Gamzee took a bite of his while quietly sneaking a peek at the... generous rump bobbing up and down in front of him.

         The human female grinned and took a bite of her own sandwich, "Thankfsh!  Err..." she paused to swallow, then grinned again, "Thanks!  We really wanted you two to have a good day off..."

         Karkat grumbled again and Gamzee couldn't help but elbow him in the ribs. "Come on man, relax. It isn't every day you get two cute chicas like that making food for you.

         "Yeah... I guess..." the nubby-horned troll sighed as he nibbled on his sandwich.  "I just had plans for today.  And then..." there was a pause as Nepeta suddenly tackled Jade again, this time tickling her into submission.  "... this!"

         "Bro, you're ogling."

         "W-what?!  No I'm not!" Karkat gave Gamzee a weak slug in the arm, his cheeks giving away his bluff.

         "Don't worry. I am too. It's like a motherfuckin' sight of the motherfuckin' paradise." The taller troll chuckled shaking his head. "Enough you two, or we might not be responsible for our motherfuckin' actions."

         "Oh, really~" Nepeta purred, eying Gamzee slyly, "And what if I do this~!"  It was the purple-blooded troll's chance to get tickle-attacked now.  Jade giggled as she sat up, her hair now a complete mess.

         "OOF." It was Gamzee's time to be knocked back by the taut and compact body of the lithe troll girl. He was surprised how powerful her tackle was and, before he could even react, her slim fingers were moving all around his t-shirt covered torso.

         He squirmed and laughed under her, grinning slyly.  "I think it's about time the tables were turned!" he suddenly shifted his arms and grabbed at her sides, moving his long fingers in counter-tickle.  Karkat rolled his eyes.  "You look like a pair of idiots..."

         "Oh, come on, Karkat!  We're only having a little fun!" Jade grinned and poked his arm, "You have to admit this is better than being cooped up in a cramped, smelly room all day!"

         "Ohhh noooooo!" Nepeta squealed and giggled, squirming as she tried to escape from the almost-royal Troll. Karkat, meanwhile simply took another bite of the sandwich. "Yeah yeah yeah. Because seeing your best friend roll around in the grass with a girl that had a crush in you since you were born is reaally my definition of fun."

         "It's not that bad!  Lighten up!" Jade huffed, "Or else!"

         "Or else what?"

         "Or else... or else I'll start tickling you!"

         "Bluh, bluh, bluh. You really think you are the most awesome wriggler in the pen, don't you?" Karkat stuck out his tongue.

         "Hey!  Nuh-uh!" if the human wasn't currently sitting down, she would have stomped her foot, "Stop being stupid, Karkat!"

         "I am the stupid one? You're the one making stupid threats all the time!"

         "I'm trying to get you to have fun!  You know what fun is, right?!"

         "Yeah. But it doesn't involve eating delicious food on top of a blanket where people are... OY, YOU TWO, IF YOU WANT TO FILL BUCKETS, FIND A ROOM!"

         Nepeta lifted her head curiously, the a temporary tickle-truce as the two trolls eyed Karkat curiously.  Jade gave a disgusted grunt as she stood up, "Well, fine!  If that's the way you're gonna be... ugh!" She stormed off, muttering to herself.  "Try to do something nice..."

         Both the green and the purple blooded trolls looked back and forth between the members of the couple. "Err... I think you really got her mad, bro." "Uhh... Why did you do that, Karkitty?"

         "What are you looking at me for?  I didn't do anything!" Karkat retorted, "She's the one being all hyper-sensitive and shit!"

         Nepeta quickly escaped from Gamzee's grasp, stomping until she was in front of the only other troll. "You're really stupid, aren't you Karkitty? Girls are reaaally sensitive! You can't just treat them like that!"

         "And just what do you want me to do?  Go up to her like some pathetic sniffing paw-beast, tail between my legs, and apologize for something that wasn't my fault to begin with?!  Fat chance!"

         Both of them glared at him, Nepeta crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground, tail standing up.

         After a few moments of being glared at, Karkat finally groaned and pushed himself to his feet.  "Fine, fine... I'll go find her.  Jegus..."

         Nepeta kept glaring at him, almost drilling a hole through his skull.

         Karkat winced as he suddenly quickened his pace.  He didn't remember Nepeta ever being so... *angry* before.

         As soon as the troll was out of view, the girl deflated, shoulders hanging as she left out a tiny whine. "Why must he be so meown to us?"

         "I don't know, kitten." Gamzee sighed and placed his hand on her head, "But that troll can really be a motherfucking buzz kill..."

         She sighed and let her head ruffle against his palm. "He's soooooo dense it even hurts!"

         "Nnn... he's not that bad..." he sighed, "The kid's got a fucking good head on his shoulders.  He just... doesn't get girls."

         She looks up to him, her big brown eyes expressing all of her hurt.

         Gamzee suddenly felt a surge of jealousy.  She'd been practically obsessed with Karkat for... how long?  Three, four sweeps?  And that lucky bastard didn't even give a damn...

         It took him a while to react, but he pulled the girl in a tight hug. "It's alright, chica. I'm sure everything will end in motherfuckin' miracles."

         "Purrhaps... I hope so..." Nepeta purred and nuzzled Gamzee's neck.

         With another squeeze, he hums in his deep voice. "It's another promise, 'peta. I never break them, do I?"

         Nepeta smiled and held up her finger - the same one he had tied the polka-dot cloth to days ago.  "Hee hee.  I guess not..."

         "Good." He ruffles her again, smiling gently. "Now, let's not let this motherfuckin' feast go to waste. I bet I can eat more cake than you!"

         "Oooh, you're on!" Nepeta grinned again.  "Nobody can eat more cake than me!  I am the cake-eating queen!"

         "That you'll have to prove, chica." Letting go, he moved back into his position in the blanket. "That you'll have to prove..."

 

 


End file.
